


Frustration

by Uozumi



Series: Tumblr fic prompts from various fandoms [5]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “ Malcolm and Jamie frustration :V”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** _The Thick of It_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jamie MacDonald, Malcolm Tucker; Malcolm/Jamie  
>  **Genre** Romance/Slash/Slice of Life  
>  **Rating** PG (R for language)   
> **Word Count** 562  
>  **Disclaimer** The Thick of It c. Iannucci, BBC  
>  **Summary** prompt: “ Malcolm and Jamie frustration :V”  
>  **Warning(s)** potential spoilers for all series and specials of _The Thick of It_  
>  **Notes** I asked Tumblr for fic prompts. Figured I might as well post them to AO3.

**_Frustration_ **

Malcolm stood too close. It was no closer than Malcolm ever stood before, but it was suddenly too close. Jamie resisted the urge to take a step to the side. He resisted the urge to pull his arms closer to his body. He did not want distance between them, but Malcolm was too close.

Jamie’s hands were too soft. Every time Malcolm handed Jamie something, Jamie’s soft, supple fingers would skim along Malcolm’s hand. Malcolm would grip whatever Jamie handed him tighter. He wanted to touch Jamie’s hands too much. 

Malcolm’s hair was wiry as it changed from brown to grey. Jamie’s fingers passed through the strands, letting them hook onto his fingers. “Tilt your head forward,” he said. When Malcolm did so, Jamie evened up the hair at the back of Malcolm’s neck. Malcolm closed his eyes. He felt Jamie’s fingernails idly scrape the back of his neck as Jamie made sure the hair behaved. Malcolm closed his eyes. When Jamie finished, he flicked his fingers against Malcolm’s ear. Malcolm lingered in the chair but Jamie did not touch him again. “Go look in a mirror,” Jamie said. 

The years passed. Malcolm went in and came out of prison. They met at a bench near a river. The breeze blew the hair from their faces. Their feet and knees almost touched. “I need your new number,” Jamie said. He handed Malcolm his mobile. 

Malcolm took it from Jamie. Malcolm’s fingers were long and rough. The callouses Jamie knew had ebbed away while Malcolm was in prison. There was no tiny callous in the crook of Malcolm’s index finger from where he held knives while cooking. There were no callouses on the tips of Malcolm’s fingers from his electric guitar hobby. Jamie wanted to slide his fingers along Malcolm’s palm to see what else had changed. 

Jamie’s fingers were still soft, though Malcolm could feel the stiffness in Jamie’s joints. He entered the mobile number and handed the mobile back to Jamie. Malcolm slid his fingers along the back of Jamie’s hand. Jamie did not pull away, letting his hand linger to see what Malcolm might do next. Malcolm pulled his hand away slowly. 

Jamie lived where the smell of the sea blew in through the windows. it was summer. Malcolm would come over on the weekends. It was Saturday and as warm as it could ever get. Jamie stood at the window watching the clouds speed across the sky. He felt Malcolm stand next to him. Neither of them spoke. Jamie moved close enough that their arms touched. Malcolm did not move away. Jamie slid his fingers along Malcolm’s hand, taking it. Jamie’s fingers felt the growing callouses across Malcolm’s fingers. He felt the dry skin of Malcolm’s palms. His fingers slid along Malcolm’s wrist. They leaned closer.

The phone rang. Jamie’s grip tightened on Malcolm’s wrist. Malcolm grasped Jamie’s collar. The phone continued to ring. Jamie’s breath tickled Malcolm’s neck. Malcolm took a deep breath, acutely aware of every single one of Jamie’s fingers on his skin, acutely aware of how their bodies were so close that they almost touched. The phone continued to ring. Jamie bit his lip. 

The phone stopped ringing. The only noise was the breeze through the windows. Jamie let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He moved closer and kissed Malcolm.

**The End**


End file.
